Friday Night in Medelllin
by Epona3
Summary: When Auggie said "Friday night at eight," he never imagined it would be like this. One-shot.


**_A/N: Had to be done! Hope to see everybody else inspired to write some Walkerson love as the season moves on. _**

"Well, at least he paid for the drinks." Auggie said as they sat on the rooftop bar, after the Colombian CIA chief walked away.

"How did he know I was going to be here? He said he had eyes on me since I landed. Do you think maybe somebody at Langley tipped him off that I was coming?"

"Possible, but not likely." Auggie responded.

"I mean, I submitted paperwork to Joan for vacation - did you tell Joan where you were going?"

"Yeah."

"So Joan knows that we are here, and we can assume that Arthur does, as well."

"Joan doesn't share everything with Arthur." Auggie responded.

"Well, assuming that she might have shared this, then... Do you think that Arthur might have ordered Calder to follow us? And who shot the bank manager? It seems too convenient that Calder just happened to be there."

Auggie sighed and sat back while Annie continued to work through the mystery out loud.

"What?" Annie asked. "You are thinking something. Spill."

Auggie rolled his head toward her. "I think it's Friday night, and I promised you drinks at eight."

Annie smiled. "We're already having drinks." She replied.

Auggie grinned. "I should at least buy you dinner."

Annie scooted closer. She was practically speaking in his ear when she replied. "I'd like that."

"Do you have something in mind?" Auggie asked.

Annie laughed. "Food hasn't really been at the top of my concerns today."

"Well I had a bit of a workout the past 24 hours, so if I'm going to be of any use to you, we should probably eat something." The way he said the words made her even less interested in food.

"I definitely want you to be of _use_ to me." Annie practically purred.

Auggie raised his eyebrows and swallowed the rest of his beer in one gulp. "Maybe somewhere fast? We _should_ probably lay low for the evening."

"I can handle that."

...

Auggie's body pressed in close to Annie's as she opened the hotel room door. He used it as an excuse to bury his nose in her hair.

She pushed the door open and practically ran into the room. Auggie shut the door, locked the deadbolt, and hooked the chain. He felt for any other locks to assure their privacy.

"Want me to prop a chair against the door, as well?" Annie said with a giggle.

Auggie turned toward her and shrugged. "Maybe." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't want anybody to interrupt my hacking."

"Hacking?" Annie asked. "Is that what they are calling it these days?" She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Auggie wrapped his arms around her and buried his lips into her neck. "Trust me. Hacking is very rarely a euphemism for what you are thinking." His words were practically a growl.

"So..."

"I actually need to hack into Banco Medellin tonight." He was still talking into her hair.

"Not the way I imagined our honeymoon, Mister Quinn." Annie said as she pulled back.

Auggie looked confused for a moment, then became more serious. "Sorry."

"It's okay. What can I do to help?"

"Hacking isn't much of a group sport. I just need to set up my equipment and get it over with."

"Okay." Annie replied. "I'll just... take a shower or something."

"Oh now, you see, you have me all distracted. Maybe I should clear my mind before I get started."

"Is _that_ a euphemism for what I'm thinking?" Annie asked.

Auggie just smiled in response and walked toward the bathroom. Annie followed.

...

Several hours later, Auggie pulled the headphones off his ears. "Okay, we're set!"

"Mmm... Then come to bed." Annie mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." He whispered.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Annie replied. "Not a glamorous way to end our first real date."

"I don't know," Auggie replied as he climbed between the sheets next to her. "When I brought up the idea, I never imagined that 'Friday night at eight' would end in bed with you in South America."

Annie turned and draped her leg over his. She looked at his face, he was still very much awake. "I'm glad you're here."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her tight.

"What are you thinking?" Annie asked.

"You, your voice. Your touch. How I just want to remember all of this."

"You haven't remembered my voice by now?" Annie replied.

"For some reason it's different when you are saying those things that you said in the shower."

Annie smiled against his chest. "Will this be a problem in the future, when you are in my ear?" Annie teased.

"Only if Barber is listening in and thinks you're saying those things to him." Auggie replied. "Otherwise, I'm sure I'll recognize you, either way."

"Good." She said. "Now let's get to sleep."

With limbs tangled together and their chests rising and falling against each other, they slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
